VIBGYOR
by SilverArtemisKO
Summary: 7 drabbles on Ryan. Different points of view.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Violet**

Gates notices him shifting in his chair, wincing, and asks him what the problem is.

He wouldn't say, she has to insist.

Eventually he pulls up his shirt and there's this ugly violet bruise on his side.

The suspect didn't come quietly but she didn't know things went physical.

He had been doing paperwork silently.

She tells him to go home. He protests, she all but kicks him out.

Because underneath her iron exterior Gates cares, cares about her team, her family at the precinct. She wants her detectives to be fit, and safe- for themselves and for the job. She's not about to let one suffer quietly, however willing they might be.

* * *

**Indigo**

The last time she saw him they were exactly at the same places, either sides of the same desk. But he seems to be a different person now.

His manner was gentle and business, 'just asking a few questions', today it's real interrogation, he's rough and she's nervous.

As the word battle begins she realizes she's cornered, they know.

'Maybe my lawyer'…she thinks, but he' looking at her intensely; his eyes were light blue the last day, now they're a dark indigo- knowing and determined. Looking at them she knows there's no way out.

She confesses.

* * *

**Blue**

Esposito hadn't been happy with his new partner at first. He still missed Ike and this new guy just looked so out of place- with his impeccable dress-up, oddly innocent face.

And of course he had baby blue eyes, he thought, sarcastic, 'Isn't that badass'.

But soon he found out Ryan wasn't what he looked like. Well, he was, somewhat, but he was no less adept at kicking ass and handling murderers than he was.

After years of being partners with him Esposito now knows that messing with him can set the baby blue ablaze.

And yes, that _is_ badass.

* * *

**Green**

Ryan loves routine, loves things being the same. He has a system for everything, a particular way of doing stuff. Esposito hates it.

After his 3 week admin leave he is at the precinct again and there Ryan is, sipping coffee from his green mug. Everyone else uses plastic cups or one of the precinct mugs but of course he has his specialized own.

And seeing him with the familiar green mug in hand, suddenly Esposito realizes even though he's still angry, he misses him.

He misses Ryan, misses things being the same.

He misses his best friend.

* * *

**Yellow**

Jenny pulls aside the curtain and sunlight pours in, washing her husband's face in a cheery yellow. He doesn't open his eyes.

She notices how his brown hair has turned a fiery golden, how his cream white skin is reddening slightly.

Usually you don't notice his eyelashes because they're almost invisible against his light skin, but now you can see them and they're really lush and long.

His eyes are screwed shut now, and his reluctance at opening them shows in the creases on his forehead.

Jenny leans in and kisses them away.

'Wake up, sunshine.', she says, smiling.

* * *

**Orange**

Castle stares at the orange flames, sky-high, giant and leaping. Esposito and Ryan are in that burning building.

Castle thinks about Ryan- the young look, the jokes and banters, his faithful support of Castle's crazy theories.

He saved Kate's life when she was falling off a roof.

Jenny is here now, giving birth to their child.

'What if this was us- me and Kate?', Castle finds himself wondering.

Then he prays, prays for Ryan, and for Esposito, for their lives and safety, standing in the orange glow that has lightened up the skyline.

* * *

**Red**

Beckett tries to think but there's so much red, red blood seeping out of him while he lies crumpled on the ground, clutching his side.

'I'm okay', he manages, gasping, 'The knife didn't get too deep. You catch the bastard.'

She calls in for help, then she starts running again with a new determination, she will get the guy.

She sees red- not only because the scene of him lying in blood is plastered inside her eyes.

The new kid whom she calls Ryan now has an exceptional skill to grow on you and she already cares about him too damn much to let anyone do that to him and get away.

She sees red in rage.


End file.
